This application for funding is to support expenses for the 2015 13th Biannual Toxoplasmosis meeting, which brings together principal investigators, students and postdoctoral fellows from around the world who study various aspects of the biology of the opportunistic pathogen Toxoplasma gondii. The meeting will be held on June 16-22, 2015 at Gettysburg College (PA). This gathering of scholars in this field was established in 1990 with the intent to provide a collegial meeting place for scientists to exchange ideas and has grown from 25 to almost 250 participants. The focus of the meeting is to allow every laboratory in the field to present its latest findings and also post-doctoral career development is a newer element that has been incorporated over the last 2 meetings and will be continued. The meeting also aims to provide the opportunity to highlight new junior faculty in the field. The location was chosen because of the price and international access to major airport hubs in Philadelphia, NYC, Baltimore and Washington DC. In addition to the oral presentations, all of the students and post-doctoral fellows have the opportunity to present their work in poster sessions. Thus, students and post-doctoral fellows in the field gain valuable experience in presenting their data, as well as contacts that will be useful for advancing their science and thei careers.